


Light in the Dark

by Crouvan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, DOES THIS COUNT AS INAPPROPRIATE USE OF THEFORCE??, Happy Ending, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Soft Kylo Ren, Soft Kylux, because I always wanted to use that tag, because Kylo is in it okay, everyone is being an idiot basically, happy holidays, hux is clueless, i also really love Mitaka okay, kylo is clueless, soft general hux, there's a bit of angst too though, they're so cure tho, this counts as domestic fluff i think, until ep9 comes out i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crouvan/pseuds/Crouvan
Summary: Kylux Secret Santa gift - illustrated oneshotA famous seasonal tradition enters the Star Wars universe. I mean, how much trouble could a little, harmless mistletoe cause on a star ship? Haha. Kylo will soon find out, because he’s determinded to make his and Hux’s first joined holiday season together special.Let’s just pretend mistletoes are a thing in Star Wars, okay. No one knows anything about those Unknown Regions anyway. Coincidentally, that’s also where our favourite general comes from…





	Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesetoilesnemeurentjamais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais/gifts).



> There it is!
> 
> Pheew, I nearly missed the deadline this year because I ran into so much trouble recently. So sorry about that!  
> Happy holidays and I hope you enjoy, honey!
> 
> P.S. There was no Beta & English is not my mother tongue. There will be mistakes, for sure, so please point them out to me, but be nice about it, if possible x

****

**0700\. Bridge.**

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren waltzed through the automatically opening sliding doors onto the bridge of the _Resurgent_ -class Star Destroyer called _Finalizer_. His stride long and determined, his whole body tense and bristling with the force and his now always bared and scarred face wearing an anxious scowl.  
The bridge was abuzz with the usual cacophony of officers on duty all working intently on their respective tasks and stations. No matter what time of the day it was – or night – the bridge never sleeps, keeping the flag ship running – and the First Order.

Kylo did not care about any of that on this special morning, though. No, entering the bridge today, all of his senses immediately zeroed in on the man at the helm of this relentlessly working mill. The man running a war as smoothly as a bird takes to the sky or a rancor breaks one’s neck. The only man left holding as much command as Kylo himself. And the man who was the main target of Kylo’s current scheme.

Said man was currently standing proud and in best parade rest next to a station and conversing with that secretly favored lieutenant of his. Kylo barely suppressed an eyeroll at the sight. _Well, so much the better_ , he thought with a shrug. At least this way, the general will be in a good mood and too distracted. It will give Kylo a much needed advantage and a bit of time to get his plan into motion and when the general notices anything off, it will already be too late.

The Knight of Ren took a last deep breath and concentrated. The force already gathered around him, positively buzzing and prickling his fingertips, ready to be used. The object he painstakingly acquired for this single purpose slowly ascended in front of him and, with a twist of his fingers, started floating towards it’s final destination, where –

"R E N !“

The constant buzz oft he bridge died after the sudden, brutally cutting shout – along with Ren’s concentration.  
All eyes turned to the Supreme Leader and the ominously floating object near the general’s head. Said object promptly fell down, after Ren’s grip on the force faltered and dissipated in surprise.

Well shit.

Like a deer caught in headlight, Kylo looked from the offending piece on the floor to Hux’s scowl, to the unabashedly staring eyes of every officer present and back to Hux again.  
He really should have known better than to try and sneek up on General Hux. The man had always been good at reading him. Even when he was still wearing the mask, which did not intimidate the general at all, in fact, it just made him even more adabt at reading Kylo Ren’s body language. At this point, it was safe to say that Hux knew him better than anyone else ever did or probably ever could.

_Screw that brilliant head of his._

"Quit it!“, ordered the general’s clipped voice, cutting Ren’s inner turmoil short and leaving no room for objection.

Another swift look around the bridge told Kylo that the other officers had mostly recovered and turned back to their stations again. Although some of them failed to hide a smirk. He could definitely hear a snicker or two among the once again raising background murmur.  
He should really do something about that. There was once a time where none of these ants would even dare to look at him.

Not now, though. Now he had other priorities.

Number one was now laying on the ground – thankfully undamaged – and numer two stood in front of him, staring incredulously at him.  
The general knew exactly what Kylo had planned to do.

The look Hux gave him with those cold eyes of his was both; fed up and fond.

It was the fond part that got to Kylo the most. Punching him in the gut more than any of his training partners ever did and cutting deeper than Hux’s monomolecular daggers.

Slowly, without a word and never breaking eye-contact, Kylo crouched down to pick his precious possesion up. He cradled it to his chest, trying to hide it from the few remaining stares from obviously suicidal officers. The morons were watching out of the corners of their eyes, still smirking.  
Yes, Kylo noticed.  
Back up again, Kylo slowly retreated back out the way he came. All the way he could feel Hux’s eyes burning his neck and when he passed over the threshold he could swear, he heard Captain Phasma huff. That bitch.

Once the door closed behind him and silence engulfed him – hence for he constant, purring hum of the ship itself – he let out a long breath, followed by a sigh. This did not go the way he thought. He looked down forlornly at the object he savedly held in his hands.

It was a mistletoe.

Quite a respectable one at that – only the best for the best, after all. He had gone to some great lengths to attain it. Faking all those damned mission reports and such, to get to a planet where these ridiculous things flourish.

And now? Was it all for naught?

**A month ago.**

Kylo was frantically thinking about the oncoming holiday season and what it meant for him and Hux. He knew these specific festivities & traditions were not actually a big deal in the First Order, since they were so _ancient_ and _outdated_. But he also knew, that the old Empire liked to coincidentally throw some of the most excessive and overly flamboyant gala nights around that time of the year (just to rub it in that they _could_ , while the opposition was starving), slowly creating their own twisted version of the holidays. And well, he knew, _that_ was a big deal for _Hux_. The sentimental fool and his soft spot for the Empire…  
So Kylo had already decided he would celebrate the season with Hux and since it’s going to be the first time they celebrate anything together, he wanted to do something extra special.  
He looked up a lot of traditions and costums, trying to find something fitting and hopefully pleasing for his general.

It was harder than he thought and a few weeks in, he was well on the way to panic. But then he stumbled upon a little rite from Arkanis of all places, General Hux’s homeworld. That was it, Kylo thought. It had to be.

The tradition goes as follows: People pluck mistletoes from trees and such, hang them everywhere and whenever two people pass underneath together, they _had_ to kiss before going on. Simple enough. But Kylo thought it hysterically sweet. Especially from a place like Arkanis.  
That planet was brutal and chilly and very wet. Sharping it’s inhabitants to be just the same. Hard and cold and persistent. To think that those people came up with something even remotely cute is hilarious.  
On the other hand, this tradition kinda fit them perfectly. They make use of weeds – which they definitely have enough in the unknown and uncared for regions of the galaxy – and that is incredibly resourceful and practical. Just like Arkanians. They basically make something useful out of something otherwise overlooked and forgotten – how representing for the residents of the Unkown Regions! It’s also a very simple tradition that does not require a lot of time. It shows that love and care is present no matter where, with only a tiny, little gesture for everyone to see, but not breaking up anyone’s normal routine or schedule too much.  
It’s small on the outside but with big meaning.

Needless to say, Kylo fell in love with it. It reminded him a lot of Hux, who had been underestimated and not been taking seriously his whole life for his frame and origins. And look at him now!

Yeah, he really thought his boyfriend would appreciate this gesture, since it’s so thoughtful and considerate.

Had he been wrong about that?

**Present.**

No, it can’t be.

Thinking about it all again now only convinced Kylo even more, that this is the right thing.

But where had he gone wrong to end up like this?

He closely examined the bush in his hands again. It was definitely the right plant, so that can’t be the problem.

Okay, technically, he hadn’t hung the thing up somewhere, as it’s usually done, choosing instead to casually held it aloft with his own powers. That would be even more impressive, he thought. And thoughtful, because it made this a personalized and very unique version.  
Kylo had to smile. Yeah, he was pretty proud of that little twist, so that can’t be the problem either.

He thought back to the look on Hux’s face.

That fondness.

Man, he will never get used to _that_. He never imagined to see someone look at him like that, let alone Hux. He had to squeeze his lips together hard, to stop himself from literally squealing at the thought. (He’s the Supreme Leader, for Vader’s sake! Not a stupid Youngling!)

Anyway, there was also recognition in that gaze, he realized. So Hux knew what was going on and could identify the custom immediately.

That means a lack of knowledge or a misunderstanding is also out of question.

That left Kylo with only one conclusion: It was simply not the right time, probably.

Relief filled him from head to toe. It washed over him like a wave. He heaved a sigh of ease and shrugged, his frown easing away. He would simply have to try again at a later time – that’s it!

Motivation and spirit as high as ever, Kylo straightened up and moved on to map out his next possible move.

**0900\. Meeting Room 2.**

It was during the daily briefing of Hux and his small pack of meticulously handpicked officers who were deemed trustworthy, that Kylo decided to strike next.

It was the perfect setting. Relatively calm atmosphere. Quiet and Concentrated. The general front and center, no room for misunderstandings or mishaps. And everyone most important to Hux was present. That made it secluded and private enough, but he would still be able to make a point.

It was also not too big of an audience he could embarrass himself in front of, should it go downhill again.

Kylo casually leaned against the wall behind Hux. Hux was currently leaning over the table to show something on the holo projection in the center, while the officer’s present listened intently, some nodding along in agreement.

To be honest, Kylo didn’t even know what this meeting was about, he was so preoccupied. Hux would have a field day over this, for sure. Luckily the general will soon be too amazed and enamored to give Ren a hard time about this. According to the plan at least.

It was now or never.

Once again Ren retrieved the precious bush and gathered the force. As it reached just the right height he send it on it’s way over Hux’s head and –

"REN!“

And once again the mistletoe dropped to the ground with Kylo being overwhelmed.

"Quit. It. Supreme Leader.“

Uh oh.

He had used the title. That never meant anything good.

Kylo’s mind instantly went into overdrive. What did he do this time? What did he miss? Was it wrong again? He did everything correctly, didn’t he? He thought of everything, did he not? What was it? What happened? What? What?? WHAT????

Again, the whole room looked at him.

Although he had to give them credit; this handful choice was definitely better at schooling their features and being more discreet about it.

Except for that loathsome lieutenant again. He was staring quite unashamed and did not hide his curiosity or amusement well at all. Since when was Mitaka not scared shitless of him anymore? Ah, yes, probably around the time he interrupted them and found Kylo on his knees in front of the general that one time… Too bad. A problem for another time.

He had to figure out this mess first.

He looked to Hux helplessly, trying to search his face for answers. But he only found what he had already seen this morning: incredulity and fondness. And now also a bit of exasperation, to be honest…

Without another word Kylo swiftly ducked down to pick up the offending piece and left the room with crouched shoulders.

He’s pretty sure he saw the ever elusive Captain Phasma facepalming on his way out.

Whatever. He did not care about the going ons in that room anymore.

They are all stupid. The whole bunch of them. Screw them and their –

Okay, maybe he was getting ahead of himself. He was just really angry and clueless right now.

At himself. (Look at his anger-management progress! Hux would be proud. If he would look at him with something else than incomprehension like he did just now, that is.)

Why was his sure to be perfect plan not working? Well, maybe he should have payed attention to what the meeting was actually about. If it was something important it is no wonder that Hux got offended over being interrupted like that. He probably ruined his moment to shine. He knows how important this is to Hux and how important these specific officiers are to him. Oh force, he really ruined it this time.

Okay, so the morning meeting was not the right time after all. Pretty obvious, come to think of it.

Kylo stopped his brooding and shrugged once more.

He would simply have to try again.

**1200\. Mess hall.**

It was already lunch time when Kylo Ren started his next attempt. He went to the mess hall for this one.

He personally prefered to eat his lunch (or any meal) in private.  
Hux did, too, but he knew the general still made it an obligation to himself to eat at least one meal a day in the mess hall, together with officers and troopers alike.  
"It’s an army“, he always said, whenever Kylo asked him why he did it if he just complains about it afterwards. "It’s only right. Everyone is in this together. We’re supposed to fight together. How are they supposed to think that we can win a war together, when we can’t even eat together? It boosts moral to show my face from time to time. And as a side effect, I get all the juice“, he would say with a smirk and a wink. "You wouldn’t believe the talks one overhears during mealtime“, he would say and lean in, smiling conspiratorially. "As the general, I have to know what’s going on – always and everywhere, you know.“  
Yeah, Hux could complain a hell of a lot, but if triggered, he could go on even longer about how much he pretty much _loves_ everything. Again: Sentimental fool.

Kylo smiled fondly and shook his head with a huff.

Ah, kriff, he is so whipped.

Anyway, thus was the reason Kylo was currently heading to the mess hall at peak period.

He determined that the lunch break would probably be his best bet by now. As the name suggests, it was a break. That means he wouldn’t interrupt any important work Hux might be doing. Big plus. There were also still people present who were dear to the man in question. So it would be a gesture of significance.

The only problem was, there were a lot of people present and it could end like another bridge-fiasco for Kylo, but that was _Kylo’s_ problem, not Hux‘s.

Along with the force, the Knight of Ren gathered all of his courage as well for this round and stepped foot on the battleground.

The buzz of people was sheerly dazzling. It was as packed as Kylo had feared. The good thing was, Hux would probably be even more impressed because it would be such a big sign of affection in a setting like this.

He could make out Hux right away with his hair as fiery as his personality. Though it was probably less the hair and more his sixth sense when it came to Hux. His _Hixth_ sense, as he called it. (Hux had never eyerolled harder than the time Kylo told him about it. Until then he had also never laughed as hard and as freely, so Kylo really didn’t mind that it was at his expense. It was the first time Kylo knew he was truly and hopelessly screwed, no way back. But the look in Hux’s eyes afterwards told him, he was not the only one.)

True, Hux was good at reading him, but Kylo was just as attuned to Hux. The general had always been able to get under his skin. It had infuriated him at first. That that weakling with no sense of force-sensitivity or any respect for it was able to mess with him and his own force abilities so easily! The audacity!

Now it was his sactuary. Hux had never been intimidated or scared of him. He had always only seen him as what he was. And being the only one able to get to him also meant he was able to calm Ren down. When he went to far or lost control, he would always find Hux guiding him back, being an anchor.  
He was pretty sure he could detect Hux’s force signature from a galaxy away.

But back to the present – man, he really was getting ahead of himself again.

He focused on Hux again and made his way up to the table he was sitting at. Without further ado he raised his hand and with it the mistletoe. No more holding back now.  
It promptly took off and floated in the direction of the general’s head yet again. But before it was even halfway he heard all the noise die down and saw Hux jerking his head in his direction. Pinning him motionless with the force of his stare alone.  
Kylo hesitated, the mistletoe floating in place between them.

The General gave a barely there notion of his head, that Ren recognized as the "No!“ it was and hushed a clipped:

"Ren… !“

Ren honest to God stomped with his foot in exasperation, but quickly covered it up with a step forward to pluck the mistletoe out of the air. He swiftly turned around and stormed out oft he mess hall, fuming all the way.

He was really and honestly out of his depth now. What was it this time?

He had gone through all possibilities!

There was absolutely nothing left except…

Oh.

Maybe Hux was embarrassed about _him_. Maybe he didn’t want to be seen with Kylo.

Everyone knew they were a thing by now, but that did not mean that Hux had to be proud about it.

That would explain a lot.

It was definitely hurting Ren’s feelings a bit, but it was only logical.

Kylo let his shoulders slump. That was crushing.

Oh, Vader, he had probably been pressuring Hux the whole day and making him really uncomfortabel!

He had to make up big time as not to get broken up with tonight!

**1800\. Training grounds. Simulation Room.**

Kylo knew just the thing now. After a much needed meditation session to calm down and find his footing again, he made a final plan.

He would still go with the mistletoe theme, since there really wasn’t anything more fitting. Only, he would surprise Hux during his private training session in the evening, running through his mission sims.

Hux would be alone. No prying eyes, no one to get embarrassed in front of.

The general was also completely in his element during those simulations. That daily hour of feigned battles and missions, strategizing, drilling, shooting and reflecting, was to Hux, what the meditations were to Kylo. So he probably won’t find him more amedable than now.

Overriding the lock Hux put on the door, Kylo entered the training grounds. He heard the war cries from the Simulation Room and knew, that’s where he’s headed.

He briefly closed his eyes and took another deep breath, hopeful that this would be the final time for today. Full of confidence he twisted his fingers, let the mistletoe fly over his head and with a nod to himself, entered the sim.

BOOOM!!!!!!!!

For a second their was complete silence.

Then –

"Ren!“, Hux cried.

Ren blinked. Then he looked up from his place on the ground to the scorched place on the wall behind him where his head would have been were his life-long trained reflexes not faster than himself. The mistletoe has not been that lucky. The now sooted branches soared to the ground in front of him, still smoking from some places.

"Kriff, Kylo! I nearly shot you!“, Hux fussed. There was not only exasperation now there was _desperation_ in his voice. He shot up from his artificial cover and hurried over to Kylo all the while muttering. "What were you thinking? You _know_ what I’m doing here! There’s a reason I lock the door like that! By the old emperor himself, Kylo, you idiot! You are such an… idiot! What if I had shot you? Kriff, Kylo, I –“

But Kylo wasn’t listening anymore. Hadn’t been listening at all, to be honest. His ears were still ringing. He got off the floor and took off running, leaving the offending plant and a frantic Hux behind.

He didn’t know were to, he gave over to muscle memory. His vision was swimming and he belatedly realised he was crying.

He really was an idiot.

_The sims were to Hux, what the meditations were to Kylo._

They were _sacred_.

Of course he wouldn’t like intruding!

He had outdone himself with this one.

The Supreme Leader wandered aimlessly through the dark halls of the _Finalizer_ in mournful solitude.

**1900\. Quarters.**

He had probably ruined everything beyond repair and Hux thought him the biggest idiot of the universe.

And only because he had wanted to do something special for the holidays.

He threw himself down and landed on the couch in his quarters.

Ah, so that’s where he had fled to.  
He looked around. It had been a while since he’s been here, actually. He had pretty much moved in with Hux, since his quarters were more spacious and Hux definitely indulged in some more luxuries. Like that costum-made, icy blue couch of his, that was way more comfortable and bigger than Kylo’s standard issued one. He had never really cared about comfort or furnishments before, but now, looking around his spartanic, cold room, he knew what had been missing his whole life.

Whatever, this one fit his current mood perfectly.

He let his head fall into his palms and gave over to his emotions for a while.

How is he supposed to look Hux into the eyes after this escapade? He really made a fool out of both oft hem today and if Hux hated one thing it was looking like a fool.

Uh, this was gettingout of control. Kylo realized, he was definitely on one of his downward spiral’s again, only this time, there was no anchor anywhere to pull him back, as it seems.

"My, my, what a sight you make.“

Kylo jerked up as the light was suddenly turned on and interrupting his brooding.

Hux stood in front of him in all his glory. Freshly showered and hair loose after his training and already wearing comfortable clothes – for Hux’s standards at least.

He smiled softly but his eyes betrayed how concerned he was.

Concerned? For Kylo?

"Are we over-thinking things again?“, Hux asked cautiously.

That got to Kylo. Shining through the fog in his mind like a headlight.

"Uhm.“ He tried opening and closing his mouth a few times, but that was all that came out.

Hux kept looking at him encaouragingly and patient. As cold-blooded as he could be on the bridge, as warm he was in private. In fact, he was emitting so much warmth and softness rightnow now, all of the walls Kylo had put up in his current misery melted away like Hoth‘s ice on Tatooine.

Seriously, what did he do, to deserve him?

And just like that, Ren’s mind cleared.

Hux was _here_! And he wasn’t _angry_ , he was _concerned_. And he had done it once more. He was there for Kylo once again and –

Kylo had probably been jumping to conclusions. (Just like he had been doing all day, to be honest.)

And they should probably talk about a few things.

"I may have overreacted?“, Kylo tried again.

Hux kept looking at him.

„A few times today?“, Kylo continued.

And then Hux laughed. He laughed that completely carefree laugh again, head thrown back and nose wrinkling. Kylo looked at him mesmerized. He really shines brighter than any sun ever could, when he did that.

"Oh, Kylo“, Hux snorted, out of breath. His eyes were twinkling.

"Glad to know, at least one of us had fun today“, Ren pouted.

Hux’s smile turned somber and he got that fond look in his eyes again.

"I know, what you’ve been trying to do today“, Hux said.

Kylo’s reply got cut short by an impatiant meow.

The knight looked down in suprise and soon enough that ginger monstrosity Hux called a pet was curling around Kylo’s legs. He looked back up at Hux.

The general shrugged. “She always seems to brighten you up so I brought her with me“, he said. „Also: this place is always in desperate need of a splash of colour.“ He gestured around with a frown.

Millicent hopped up into Kylos lap with the knight‘s fingers instantly sinking into her thick fur. The cat curled up happily and started purring cotentedly.

Yep, already brightening up. Kylo swore that creature was force-sensitive of her own.

At a rustle over his head he looked up again and found Hux holding the sad remains of the mistletoe over his head.  
He sucked in a breath, heart beating heavily. Does this mean what he think it does? Will he finally get the moment he had been trying to create all day long?

Hux leaned down to him and Kylo closed his eyes in relief and anticipation.

Only to hear Hux snorting again.

"What were you thinking? This was just an excuse to kiss Millicent!“

Kylo opened his eyes and looked at Hux who smiled mischieviously.

"Ok, kidding. That was payback for you running around and tempting me the whole day.“

"So I _was_ tempting you?“

Hux sighted and sat down closely next to Kylo, all the while smiling fondly. "We’ve established quite often, that I can not resist you, haven’t we?“

Kylo thought back to some rather risky encounters (one of which left Mitaka emabarrassed and the nature of their new found union undeniable).

"It’s time we establish a ‘not while working‘ rule“, Hux continued. Kylo sat up and listened at that. „It’s hard as it is, resisting you when I see that face of yours. And now that the mask is gone your _hair_ , it‘s…“ Hux flailed his hands around. "You can’t do stuff like that on top of it and bring out those puppy eyes of yours.“

"So, a ‘not while working‘ rule? That means – “, Kylo started.

"It’s not about being seen with you or anything foolish you’ve most probably told yourself already“, Hux interrupted and Kylo felt another rush of relief wash over him.

Hux took his hand in his and squeezed reassuringly. "It’s about being professional when necessary“, Hux clarified. „I expect the utmost best and effective of all my officers when they’re on duty. Full concentration. And I have to lead by example. I don’t care what any of them do in their free time or who fraternises with whom – as long as it’s not rebel scum, of course“, Kylo snorted, „but I can’t expect them to be professional on the bridge when I’m there frolicking carefree with my boyfriend while I’m supposed to work. I want to be with you, Kylo“, Hux’s voice got even softer. "And I want everyone to know about us as well. But the thing is, not everyone does yet – although after today that probably won’t take long.“ Another groan from Kylo.  
"The thing is, we haven’t even made it official yet. Call me a sentimental fool – hey, why are you laughing? – Call me sentimental, but I’d like our official outing to be formally valid. So this was… Look, the time will come, where everyone will see us being carefree like that. See us standing together, ruling the galaxy hand in hand. We’re invincible together. We’ve both finally realized that this is not a weakness, it makes us stronger – and recent developments prove that, ever since we started working _together_. But the war is not over yet. We can’t afford to be negligent, yet. There are people’s life at stake, so I have to be fully conscious when I’m working. I can’t act like a lovesick teenager on duty, even though you very much make me feel like one.“  
He bumped Kylo’s nose. "Yeah, especially when you look at me like that. I do want to rub what we have in everyone’s face, but I want to go about this properly. Do you understand that?“

"So, you’re carefree when ‘frolicking‘ with me?“, Kylo smiled.

Hux laughed and bumped his shoulder. "Shut up! Is hat all you got from that speech?“

"No, I also got that you want to hold hands with me all the time and grow old together“, Kylo beamed.

"Oh bantha shit, I created a monster“, Hux cried. Kylo laughed.

"No, I get. It’s okay, I’m fine now“, he said as he calmed down. And he meant it. He really was. It was obvious to him now, how today turned out the way it did. Hux‘s presence alone calmed him down enough to clear his head. It made sense now, but –

"We should have probably talked about this sooner“, he said.

"Yeah“, Hux admitted and squeezed his hand again.

They were both new to dealing with emotions like this. What a pair they make.

"Can we agree that we were both foolish this time around?“, Kylo tried, after they just sat cuddled up together in silence for a while.

"Hm, I don’t know, I think you were still the bigger fool“, Hux jested. "After all, I was not the one running around waving random leaves like a lunatic the whole day.“

Kylo groaned and dropped his head on Hux’s shoulder.

"Yeah, about that…“

"It’s okay“, Hux hushed him softly, lifting his hand to stroke Ren’s cheek. "I know what it means. But I’m probably the only one familiar with that specific costum on this ship. To everyone else you probably really did look like a fool“, he laughed. 2How the hell did you find out about that one, by the way?“ Kylo waved him off. With his free hand, Hux began to play with the few remaining mistletoe branches.

"You know, back on Arkanis I never really participated. I always scoffed about things like this.“

Kylo sheepishly nuzzled into the hand that was now playing with his hair. "Yeah, I can imagine. I’m sorry, I don’t know what I’ve been thinking. I kinda got it into my head that this would be –“

"No“, interrupted Hux again. "Don’t apologize.“ He sighted. "What I tried to say is, I appreciate it now. I’m quite fond of it, in fact. Call me a sentimental fool again, but –“ Kylo laughed outright this time. That he did, quite often actually. "Why’re you laughing again? Anyway“, Hux continued, "I wanted to thank you. What you did –or tried to do today“, Kylo groaned painfully again, "was actually really thoughtful.“

„Obviously not, or it would have worked“, bickered Kylo.

„Well, I’m here now, am I not?“ countered Hux. „And I’m here to collect my prize. And I’ll let you know, you have a lot to make up to now with getting me all hot and bothered like this. I was really anticipating getting off of work today. And don’t worry about the others, you can probably pull this off as one of your magic rituals or something.“

Okay, Hux was definitely making fun of him now and it would probably be a while until he would let Kylo live this one down, but the only thing Ren decided to acknowledge was:

"Hot and bothered, huh?“, he said, wriggling his eyebrows.

Hux rolled his eyes. "I really did create a monster“, he laughed again.

Then he raised the mistletoe over Kylos head and pulled him in with the hand still holding onto Kylo.

"Now shut up and kiss me."

Shortly before their lips met in the long anticipated kiss, Kylo breathed: "I love you.“

"I love you, too, fool“, Hux replied smiling and leaned further in.

"Can you say that without insulting me in the same sentence?“

Hux _growled_ , all former patience gone. "You make it incredibly hard right now.“

„Well, I guess, then I just have to make _you_ shut up“, grinned Kylo and finally closed the last crucial distance.

And for once, Hux was content with not having the last word.

And Kylo? Kylo made sure this day ended as memorable as he had always wanted it to be.

The mistletoe – or what was left of it – ended up over the door to their now officially (and formally approved) shared quarters where they always made sure to kiss underneath before leaving for their respective tasks that day and always met up after their shifts ended for their first reunion kiss.

In the end, Kylo did feel more festive during this holiday season than he ever remembered being before.

The little mistletoe costum turned into a regular routine for them over the years.

And even more years later, with a conquered galaxy at their feet, the whole empire celebrated the annual tradition of hanging mistletoes along with their happily married royal couple.

And thus one of the nowadays most common and beloved traditions was born.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand they lived happily ever after!
> 
> I’m kinda afraid this isn’t as fluffy as you wanted??  
> It was definitely intended to be fun.  
> But that foolish boy Kylo ran away with it. And Hux wasn’t any help either, clueless as he is himself, when it comes to emotions…  
> They’re both hopelessly in love with each other, so they’ll learn together, don’t worry. I hope that came across.  
> (I have a bunch of doodles of them wearing cuddly christmas sweaters somewhere, if you’d rather have that instead.)
> 
> Now by all means, happiest of holidays to you! May they be merry and bright and as fluffy as you want, but most importanty: May the force be with you!
> 
>  
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr or instagram: itsmrscrouvanbitch


End file.
